Crash Bandicoot and the Plumber
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Cruella Crakador and Bowser are invading Crash Bandicoot's wedding, and the only ones who can save the day are Crash, Mario, and YOU!  You help the heroes save the wedding and the world in time.  Can you?  Written by my little bro.
1. Chapter 1

Crash Bandicoot and the Plumber 

(Note: To find out the main details of this series, read _Crash Bandicoot and the Turtleheads _or _Crash Bandicoot and the Hedgehog_.)

Chapter 1 

"What do you think, Coco?" Crash Bandicoot asked. "It's good," his little sister exclaimed. Crash and Coco had gone to the clothing store to buy a tuxedo for Crash's wedding. That's right, Crash was getting married to the beautiful Petunia, the princess of the Bandicoot Kingdom. "Well, Coco? The white or the black?" Crash asked his sister, who was thinking. "Hmm. I'm not sure," Coco explained.

_If you think Crash should buy the white tuxedo,_

_Go to Chapter 2._

_If you think he should buy the black,_

_Go to Chapter 3._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"You know what?" Coco told Crash. "I think you should do the white." So Crash purchased it at the checkout center. The clerk told Crash to smell the flower, which knocked out Crash and didn't wake up for another 3 days, and he missed the wedding.

_**GAME OVER!**_

**You must start from the beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"I'll get the black," Crash explained to his sister. So he purchased it and went home. When he walked by the castle, it was all decorated for the big ceremony. Coco said it was quite lovely. Crash thought. Should he go see the castle for a better look, or should he keep going home?

_If you think Crash should go home,_

_Go to Chapter 4._

_If you think he should see the castle,_

_Go to Chapter 5._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"No," Crash said to himself. "Just go home." And he did. When he got home, all of his friends were there. Pasadena, Von Clutch, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chick, Stew, Polar, Pura, Dino, Queenie, Crystal, Jodi, Fake Crash, Aku-Aku, Crunch, even Cortex! "Well done, my friend," Cortex exclaimed. "You're finally getting married!" Sonic explained. "I know," Crash said proudly.

Meanwhile, Cruella and Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) had invaded the Bandicoot Kingdom and kidnapped Princess Petunia. The only who noticed was Crash's friend, Mario. "Oh no! I must warn Crash!" he exclaimed. When he got to Crash's house, he told the Bandicoots that the villains were back. "Well, let's go!" Crash exclaimed.

_Go to Chapter 6._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Crash changed his mind. He went to view the castle for a bit. But when he got there, Crash's friend Mario (Super Mario Bros.) was fighting Cruella Crakador and King Bowser Koopa, who captured Petunia. "Let her go!" Crash yelled. "Never!" Bowser yelled back. Cruella and Bowser jumped onto their hot-air balloon and flew away, carrying Crash and Mario with it.

_Go to Chapter 7._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Come on!" Crash told Mario as they headed for the castle. Cruella and Bowser were flying off in their hot-air balloon with Petunia. Crash and Mario jumped as high as they could and grabbed the hot-air balloon. It was a good view of the Bandicoot Kingdom, but very dangerous. "Crash," Mario said to Crash. "Do you think we should let go here and follow the villains on foot?" "Maybe," Crash answered. "I think running could be fun, but it's too high!"

_If you think Crash and Mario should let go,_

_Go to Chapter 8._

_If you think they should keep hanging on,_

_Go to Chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Crash and Mario just kept hanging on. Then Mario had an idea. He saw the balloon was close to the ground. So Mario told Petunia to get out a needle and pop the balloon. And she did. Mario, Crash and Petunia jumped out of the balloon while Cruella and Bowser went flying into the sky.

_Go to Chapter 9._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"All right," Crash said. "Let's let go." But it was too late. Somehow. The hot-air balloon got caught on fire, and Crash and Mario let go…into a deep, deep, deep ravine.

_**GAME OVER!**_

**Start back at the beginning.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Well, the princess and the kingdom were safe. And Crash had a wonderful role in the Bandicoot Kingdom…a king! But QUEEN Petunia had a few surprises for Crash. For the legacy was going to continue…with their little Princess Jessica!

_**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WIN!**_

StarryEyes880 

Congratulations! You found the end! But the adventures doesn't have an end yet…

COMING SOON 

The _F-Zero _Series – The children of the F-Zero heroes are ready for adventure! Join Cody, Ray, Pico Jr., Simon and Jolene in their new stories!

**NEW! **The _Adventures of Princess Jessica _series – If you remember that Petunia got a child, it's time for her stories! Join Princess Jessica, King Crash and Queen Petunia in all new stories for kids and adults!


End file.
